


Feels so right

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Blushing, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Soft Boys, Strangers to Lovers, Thiam Half Birthday, Thiam Week, shy Theo, soft, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: A blind date that turned out more than okay.





	Feels so right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Since you've been bullying me a lot lately for more words, this is for you :D  
> I hope you like it ♡♡

Liam had been a little hesitant when he agreed on Mason’s suggestion about the blind date with Corey’s friend and now almost half an hour later he still doesn’t know how he feels about it. Sure, the guy is hot as fuck, but he doesn’t seem to be very interested, he’s barely spoken since they got there. 

“Sh- should I stop talking?” Liam asks after a few minutes. “I mean, it’s okay if this isn’t working, no hard feelings.” 

It seems like Theo didn’t expect to hear that because he opens his mouth to talk but closes it again, after whispering a silent _fuck_ , probably to himself. 

"No, sorry. It’s just-,” he sighs and averts his gaze from Liam before continuing, “I usually don't talk much when I don’t know someone. And I'm not used to going on blind dates. Or dates in general really." Theo mumbles shyly, an adorable blush painting his cheeks that draws Liam's attention, making him take a little too long to answer. He realises he's staring when Theo grimaces slightly like he shouldn't have said what he just did. 

Liam shakes his head and grins at him as he speaks, "hey no, don’t worry about it. It’s my first blind date, too," he tries to reassure him, offering him a smile. “So, what made you agree on the date then?" He asks and Theo lets out a groan that sounds more fond than annoying.

"Corey wouldn't shut up about Mason's best friend and what a good guy you are and how we would definitely get along. And, well, he’s always complaining about me not being very sociable,” he rolls his eyes, “so I told him I’d give it a chance. What about you?" 

Oh shit, he should have known that Theo would ask too. He clears his throat and tries to sound nonchalant but he knows he’s blushing, he can feel his cheeks heating up. 

"Well... I didn't need much convincing to be honest. I did say no at first, but then Corey showed me a picture of you and you know, I would be crazy to pass a chance like that.” He’s pleased to see the pink on Theo’s cheek deepen. He definitely feels more relaxed now that they both look like tomatoes so he continues. “Even though I did wonder why a hot guy like you would need help to find a date. And I definitely didn’t expect you to be even hotter in person.” 

Theo mumbles something that sounds like _thank you_ , his eyes leaving Liam’s to focus on his dish, the blush painting his cheek red.

Liam catches himself staring again and bites his lip at how cute Theo looks right now. 

They keep talking once the tomato color’s left Theo’s cheeks, slowly finding out how they both love the same TV shows and like to read books, which inevitably leads to Liam starting to talk about History.

It’s minutes later that he realises that he has barely let Theo say a word and he stops abruptly, grimacing, “Fuck, I talk too much, don’t I? Shit, Mason warned me to avoid anything history related, he knows what happens every time. Sorry,” he groans but offers him a small smile and he’s surprised to see Theo grinning back at him.

“I don’t mind,” he says, sounding sincere, “I’m quite impressed actually,” he smirks and Liam feels the tension leaving his body and he makes a mental note to himself to tell Mason that he was wrong. It doesn’t happen often.

The time passes quickly after that, and Liam has to admit he didn’t expect this to go so well. Theo’s really sweet and funny and smart, and Liam can’t decide if he wants to focus his attention on what Theo’s saying, or on his pretty face with the incredible green eyes and the pink full lips, or maybe on the way his shirt stretches over his shoulders and biceps that makes Liam wonder how they look beneath the black material and how they would feel beneath his hands. 

And if Theo catches him staring he doesn’t say anything, and Liam’s grateful.

They pay after finishing their dessert and then walk towards the exit of the restaurant.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Liam says when they’re outside and Theo has stopped walking. 

“You don’t have too,” he says, but judging by the smile on his face he’s not opposed to the idea.

“I know, I want to,” Liam insists. “Lead the way.” 

**

"Well, this is me,” Theo smiles, slowing down his steps as they approach the building of his apartment. 

“Tonight was fun,” Liam says and Theo hums in agreement. “So, what are the chances of you giving me your number?” he asks a little shyly, offering his phone to Theo to type and save his number. Theo adds his number, creating a new contact with his name and an emoji with a huge grin that makes Liam laugh when he takes his phone back.

He pulls Theo in a hug for goodbye and when they break apart after a few seconds they both look a little reluctant.

"I guess I'll see you" "Do you want to come in?" They say at the same time and they both laugh even if Theo's cheeks get red and he mutters a quiet fuck. 

"Does the offer still stand?" Liam smirks and Theo grins at him before nodding, “Come on.”

**

They settle on the couch of Theo’s living room, now both of them feeling more relaxed than they did at the beginning of the evening. The conversation flows easily, they laugh and tease each other, occasional shy smiles and blushes appearing on their faces. 

Theo laughs at something Liam said, his green eyes shining and Liam can't tear his eyes away. Theo's gaze meets his as the laugh slowly dies and a sweet smile appears on his pretty face. 

Before Liam can think what he’s doing he brings his hand to Theo’s face cupping his cheek, his thumb moving slowly, rubbing lightly over the corner of his mouth. 

"You're really beautiful when you smile," he whispers, a matching soft grin on his face. He watches as Theo's flushed cheeks darken, before leaning slowly closer, allowing him to pull away if he wants. 

Theo obviously doesn't because he closes the remaining distance, making their lips touch, at first a little hesitantly before pressing them together more firmly. Theo places his hands on Liam’s thighs to steady himself while Liam’s hand stays on his cheek, the other holding him by the back of his neck.

Liam relishes the feeling of Theo’s soft, full lips against his own as they move slowly together, and he gasps when Theo nibbles on his lower lip, trapping it gently between his teeth. Theo lets it free and smiles at Liam, before diving back in, licking the swollen lip soothingly. 

Liam opens slightly his mouth to stroke Theo’s tongue with his own before sucking it into his mouth, pulling Theo closer and tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss. 

He feels Theo moving like he's going to pull away but instead Theo surprises him by sitting in his lap, his legs settling on either side of Liam’s thighs. He grips Liam’s hair, their lips still attached, and Liam's hands travel to his waist, slipping under his shirt and feeling smooth skin and firm muscles beneath his fingers. 

Theo breaks the kiss and pulls Liam’s hair, making him tilt his head back and let out a low moan at the sweet light sting of pain from the firm grip. Theo traces his sharp jawline with his tongue, making his way to Liam’s ear to bite and suck on his earlobe, causing Liam’s breathing to get heavier. 

Liam squeezes his hips and Theo shifts, allowing Liam to feel his hard cock against his own restrained throbbing member. 

Theo’s mouth is on his again, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, as he keeps rolling his hips and Liam's hands travel lower to Theo's ass beneath his pants. He squeezes the round globes through his boxers, making Theo break the kiss and whine, his head falling slightly back. 

Liam takes the opportunity and attacks Theo's neck, nibbling and sucking on the flesh there, probably leaving small purple marks all over the pale skin. He kisses his way to his collarbone biting it gently before tugging at the hem of his shirt to pull it off. 

Theo raises his arms to help him remove it and then lets him do the same with his own. Liam's lips are on Theo's body in a second, leaving openmouthed kisses on his collarbone and lower on his chest before dragging his tongue over one of Theo's nipples feeling the bud hardening as he keeps licking it. He then sucks it into his mouth earning a whimper from Theo, his hands now gripping tightly Liam's muscular shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh. 

Liam lets the hard, now red bud slip out of his mouth and gives it a last lick before moving to the other nipple.

"Liam fuck," Theo moans low and needy, his hips rocking faster and harder, making Liam gasp at the firm friction, the material of his boxers rubbing almost painfully against his aching cock, and he can feel the sticky wet spot where the head is, precum dripping as they keep grinding together. "Liam, please please.”

Liam hums and removes his hands off Theo's ass so he can open his pants, desperate to free their cocks, to touch and be touched by Theo. 

He lowers Theo's boxers enough to take his dick out and takes Theo in his hand. He hums appreciatively at how good it feels to touch Theo's dick, rock hard and thick, slightly pulsing in his fist, and runs his thumb over the head, moaning at how wet and sticky it already is.

"Fuck, so hard for me, so wet," he groans while looking at Theo, and can’t help but admire the light blush that's spreading from his cheeks down his neck and chest, his parted lips never stopping making needy delicious sounds that drive Liam closer and closer to the edge. 

Theo's head falls to rest on his shoulder as Liam strokes his dick, the precum making his grip move smoothly around it as he sets a steady pace, fast enough to make Theo come. 

He feels blunt nails dig into his biceps as Theo keeps panting, now almost thrusting into his fist, movements sloppy and desperate.

"Liam, I'm close," he groans and then whimpers when Liam removes his hand for a few seconds to take out his own cock. 

His clean hand finds Theo's ass, now beneath his boxers, and he kneads the flesh, pulling him closer so their dicks are brushing together making them both gasp. 

"Liam," Theo begs and moves his head to look at him with pleading dark eyes, his dilated pupils making the green almost disappear. 

"I got you," Liam breathes out as he takes both of their cocks in his hand and starts stroking them together. They move easily against each other, Theo rocking his hips forward, making their dicks grind more firmly, the sensation of their cocks pressed together and Liam’s hand around them almost overwhelming. 

It's not long before Theo starts crying out his name, spilling his cum all over Liam’s hand, some of it landing on his chin and chest. 

Liam keeps moving until Theo's stopped coming and then his hand is being removed and being replaced by Theo's.

"Let me,” Theo rasps, his tight grip around his dick and his low voice sending shivers down Liam's spine. “I want to make you come."

"Fuck yes, please," Liam moans and Theo starts moving his hand up and down the hard length that’s throbbing in his fist as Liam approaches his orgasm. 

Theo leans in to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip and slipping his tongue in his mouth as he speeds up the pace of his movements. 

Liam breaks the kiss so he can breathe, fast short puffs of breath leaving his mouth and the next moment he's coming, his mouth finding Theo's shoulder and he bites it, teeth digging into the flesh and drowning his moans as he keeps spilling his release, thick white drops landing on their bodies and Theo’s hand.

Theo frees his cock and lets him rest his slightly sweaty forehead against his shoulder, their breathing gradually slowing down.

He feels Theo's hands running over his body, light touches over his sweaty warm skin. Theo's fingers settle on Liam's chest, the pads tracing lines on his body and making his cum mix with the soft hair on Liam's chest. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asks after a few seconds, amusement clear in his voice, betraying the fond smirk on his face even if Theo can’t see it.

"Nothing," Theo mumbles sheepishly, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Hey, I didn't say I don't like it," Liam chuckles and he doesn't even have to look to know that Theo's blushing.

"Oh," he says and resumes caressing his chest. 

Liam sighs, his hands not leaving Theo's ass, thumbs stroking circles on the smooth skin, as they stay like this, calming down from their orgasms in a comfortable silence. 

"This was nice," Theo mumbles after awhile, the cum and sweat already starting to dry as the cool air attacks their hot skin.

"Really nice," Liam hums in agreement, tilting his head up to catch Theo's lips with his own. They move lazily against each other, now feeling like they have all the time in the world without the urgency and the need to get off.

They pull away smiling, looking relaxed. "Uhm... I should get something to clean you," Theo says motioning to Liam's chest.

"Okay," Liam chuckles and nods but Theo doesn't move, he just looks at him expectantly. Liam's eyes travel to where his hands are and he grimaces. "Oh, right, sorry. I'll take these..." he says awkwardly, his cheeks slightly heating up, as he removes his hands off Theo's ass. 

Theo laughs and climbs off his lap before disappearing down the hall.

**

They clean themselves, putting their shirts back on, their movements hesitant like they don’t know what they’re supposed to do next. 

“We should do that again some time,” Liam tries to say nonchalantly but it comes more awkward than he wanted it to. “Uh, I mean, the whole date thing, not the…” he trails off, cringing internally at how wrong everything that comes out of his mouth sounds. “If you want to, of course,” he adds and finally manages to stop himself from saying anything else. 

Theo chuckles and nods his head, a fond small smile on his pretty face. “I would really like that.” 

Liam relaxes a little at that and takes a step forward, “Yeah?” he asks, his blue eyes not leaving Theo’s green ones as he moves even closer.

“Yeah,” Theo says softly, biting his bottom lip, the beautiful blush returning on his cheeks. 

“Good,” Liam smiles and brings his hands to Theo’s waist, pulling him closer and catching his red swollen lips in a soft deep kiss. They both sigh in contentment against each other’s mouth, and Theo places his hands on Liam’s chest, slightly catching the material of his shirt in his fists.

“I should go,” Liam murmurs once they break the kiss, their bodies still close. “I’m sure Mason can’t wait to tell me how right he was to insist that I agree on the date,” he chuckles.

Theo laughs too and steps slightly away as they head to the front door. 

“I’ll text you,” Liam says as they wait for the elevator to arrive.

“You better,” Theo grins playfully making Liam let out a small laugh. 

“Goodnight, Theo,” he gives him one last smile that Theo returns immediately before getting in the elevator. He grins widely to himself; this night couldn’t have gone any better and even later when Mason won’t stop saying _I told you so_ he can’t bring himself to be annoyed, not when all he can think is beautiful green eyes, rosy cheeks and soft full lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
